Fist Kiss
by RaspberryBubblegum12
Summary: This story is about Jay & Nya. But it is set back before they were a couple, & each chapter is one step closer to their first kiss. This romantic story will be sure to suck you into it & hopefully if you love it that much i'll defiantly be sure to update sooner! There will be some humorous parts, some emotional parts, and definitely some romance! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first story I have ever published, and I am actually pretty young to even be writing this, so no flames please! This story's about Jay and Nya, before they became a couple and the steps that lead up to their first date... And Kiss!:)**

The blue ninja couldn't help himself as he consistently glared at the beauty of Kai's twin sister. He mentally admired everything about her, wishing that he would one day come out of his shell and hopefully speak those romantic feeling about her that he held in the center of his heart.

In the background of his focus, Jay captured the sound of his sensei speaking to the ninjas and of course, Nya. Wu stood on a small stool made from a dark Maplewood tree and carved into small blocks to create a stool used for standing on. Jay held still as if he were a statue keeping his eyes frozen on his future girlfriend.

Nya felt a slick, cool chill race down her spine, it was the feeling of a chill that one would experience when they felt someone watching their every move. She raised a thin arm, allowing her fingers to rush through her short strands of black hair. Nya flipped her head in curiosity to see just who she expected to be staring at her, it was Jay.

The lightning ninja caught a swift glimpse of the young woman returning the eye contact. Her dark, chocolate-brown eyes glistened under the sunlight bursting into the room from the windows. A warm, cheery smile appeared on her perfect face, allowing her bright, shiny, white teeth to show. Her pink bubble gum lips were covered in sweet lipgloss, and most of all, her long, thick, black eye lashes held a light sheet of mascara making them darken and appear to be even more attractive. Jay pulled himself away from the gorgeous sight of a girl who caught his embarrassment of the bright rosy cheeks and gave him a smirk and he gave a sweet, wide, teeth showing grin.

"Jay!" The sensei suddenly shouted, expecting a response from the most loyal and honest of his students. As he stalked his true love, he imagined the kiss he would hope to share someday. Nya then snapped her attention back to the sensei, who was getting angrier by the second. A worried expression then appeared on her face, but she wasn't worried for herself, she was worried for Jay's punishment. Jay went back into day dreaming. He pictured himself in the alter of the church, hand in hand with the woman of his dreams, finding it was time to kiss the bride in the moment of his dream. Jay smacked his top and bottom lip together at once and slowly acted the scene in his mind. He then shut his eyelids, completely dazed.

"Jay?" sensei Wu angrily yelled.

"Oh, uh, sorry..." Jay paused feeling a brush of embarrassment paint his cheeks red, and flushed all the blood from his head.

"Would you like to tell all of us what you were doing?" The master demanded.

"Um...No sensei." Full of embarrassment, Jay tucked his head between his legs.

"Jay." A female's soothing voice quietly whispered.

"H-h-hi Nya." he responded in the flash of a split second.

"Wanna meet somewhere tonight? I don't think I have anything going on."

"Of-course! Where do you wanna eat?" Jay stood up to face her.

"I was thinking somewhere nice, you know, just for the two of us." Nya smoothed out her scarlet top.

"That sounds great! How about that restaurant down in Ninjago City? That really nice one?"

"Good idea, I'll expect you to pick me up no later than seven." She gave a wink and closed the doors behind her, leaving the blue ninja fantasizing over their night alone together.

**Please review if you liked it! The next chapters will be coming soon! Thanks for reading! **

**-RaspberryBubblegum12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry this chapter is really short, and that I took so long updating! Thanks for all the reviews, guys! **

Nya giggled as she made her way down the colorless, stoned stairs which lead to the largest city in Ninjago. Nya slid her hands to her hips to hold down her diminutive, hot pink, chevron dress from blowing up in the harsh and mostly rare wind that came to Ninjago three times a year, but only in the scorching hot summers.

Cars consistently zoomed by, their lights which were almost as bright as the sun, beamed in Nya's dark brown eyes. As she crossed the road, boisterous noises filled the air and the sweet chirping of birds battled the riotous rumbles that attacked furiously.

Sensei Wu swiftly took a huge whiff, taking in the delectable aroma of his freshly brewed black tea. The ninjas stared in boredom at the sight of their master peacefully sipping his tea, Kia moaned multiple times trying to persuade sensei to let them be dismissed to for the night.

"You are dismissed." Sensei stated after catching the sound of Kia's moans that hit his last nerve.

"YES!" Kia yelled as he pumped his fist in the air. Zane shadowed along behind Kia and Cole. Leaving Jay to be the last ninja out of the bland room.

"Oh crap, I'm late!" The lightning ninja mumbled to himself after he glanced at the clock.

Jay strongly kicked one foot in front of the other, Running as fast as he could to make up for the lost time.

Finally, he arrived at the small romantically set up restaurant and froze, realizing how late he was. Currently, t was 9:00. He was supposed to pick Nya up at 7:00. He peered through the window and came to know he lost his chance to spend his night with Nya. He pulled the plug which meant that all his hopes and dreams flushed down the drain, they all of the sudden disappeared, feeling nothing but emptiness inside.

He looked harder through the window to find that Nya was not alone. She found someone else. Nya sat across from a tall, mature, handsome man with black colored hair near to the appearance of the color of Nya's hair. The two laughed together. Nya must adore her time with him more than the awkward moments she shared with Jay. The distinctive scent fled out of the restaurant and entered Jay's nose. Unknowingly, he felt a tear drizzled down his heartbroken face. He lowered his head and swallowed hard while he slowly walked away. He only wanted to run away from all his fears, and mostly run from Nya.

Nya finally got over the hilarious story the man named Justin told her. His crystal, blue eyes sparkled in the lighting of the lanterns. Nya suddenly caught a glimpse out of the large window, to see what seemed to be Jay running through the lightly drizzling rain, each foot skidding past the puddles and rarely splashing in one. "No! Jay! It's not what you think," She quietly whispered. She glanced at her cousin sitting across from her.

"What was that?" He quietly questioned, seeking an answer.

"I think my friend must have mistaken you as my boyfriend..."

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up sooner!**


End file.
